


Presents

by femalefighter56



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anniversary, Love, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Alan have been dating for a year and William is ready to pull out all  the stops and spoil Alan. He just wants to show him how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Presents   
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
William walked through yet another store looking for a gift for Alan. This month was their one year anniversary. He wanted the perfect gift for him. Something that spoke volumes about how much he loved him. No matter what he saw though nothing stood out for him. He could get him an engagement ring but they hadn’t talked about marriage yet and he didn’t want to put all that pressure on him. Flowers and dinner were too simple for a big anniversary, though, he was going to include them both in his gift giving. Giving up in the store he was in he walked down the main hall of the mall seeing where else he could try.   
Seeing something reflective catch his eye he stopped and stepped into the shop. Looking around he felt he might be finally getting somewhere. Thinking about what he could do with some of these he stopped as his whole body knew he found the perfect gift. Alan would love it he was certain. Not only was Alan easy to please but he took pride in believing he knew his love very well. Talking to the clerk about his options he bought what was he looking at and ordered for the work to be done. It would be done in plenty of time for their anniversary.  
The day of their anniversary William woke up early and got his first surprise for Alan ready while he slept. Laying a single rose in a bud vase on Alan’s nightstand he gently tossed rose petals on the floor making a trail to the kitchen. Once Alan woke up he smiled seeing the beautiful red rose on the nightstand. Getting up he stopped seeing the trail on the floor. What was that man up to? Following the pedals he walked to the kitchen and stopped seeing a beautiful breakfast waiting for him.   
Alan sat at the office buried in paperwork. Today was still a good day and no matter what he wasn’t going to let anything get to him. Stepping out for a quick moment to get water he stopped seeing a gorgeous boutique of two dozen roses sitting on his desk when he got back. Not surprised the card read that they were from William as an anniversary present he stood up and walked to his office to properly say thank you, and he needed to stop spoiling him with all these lovely presents. He had planned things for William but nothing was as elaborate as all of this he felt bad.   
Dinner was something they had planned together a few months ago so Alan knew what to expect. Until they walked in and were seated at the best seat in the house. It was next to the window allowing you to see the sunset beautifully over the water. After a lovely meal, they ordered a dessert to share and Alan’s mouth dropped as a wrapped gift was brought out with it. Seeing it was just for him he shook his head wishing William would stop with all the presents. He appreciated them all but he appreciated William the most. Without him, this year of happiness wouldn’t have happened. Opening the wrapping and box his mouth dropped pulling out what was inside. A beautiful frameless frame with “Love embedded with crystals beside the picture of their first date together. Underneath, the words “For my love with all my love, William” rested. Unable to hold back the tears he stood up and moved over to William to bring him close. Keeping him close in his arms William tried to wipe Alan’s eyes. He didn’t want him to cry he just wanted to make him happy.   
That night Alan placed the picture frame on the mantel so he could see it whenever he walked in the room. Taking William’s hand he brought him out back to rest on the blanket he had placed on the grass for them. Together they were resting against the other watching the stars until it got too cold and they moved to the bedroom to cuddle. This anniversary was one neither would ever forget. This was a day that brought them more happiness than they could express. All the presents in the world couldn’t even begin to show what one meant to the other. It was on this day exactly one year ago their worlds changed for the better. For the first time, they could see the other in their lives forever. An endless life didn’t seem so bad anymore so long as the other was by their side. Alan found it hard to believe that he knew in his soul the one he slept beside he could see staying in his life until the end of time. This was the man he was going to one day marry he was certain of it.


End file.
